bébé à bord
by grenouilette59
Summary: sasunaru quand l'un apprend les secrets de sont compagnon et que la nature reprend ses droits. Vont ils réussir à surmonter les obstacles


Naruto :

Paring :Sasunaru

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_**Bébé à bord**_

***Kyuby***

_°°Pensées de Naruto°°_

Le retour de mission de l'équipe sept se faisait dans l'ambiance habituelle, Kakashi lisait son bouquin d'Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura et Naruto se chamaillaient, Sasuke restait indifférent en apparence. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient un secret qu'ils n'avaient encore révélé à aucun de leurs amis, même si Sasuke sentait fort bien que leur Hokage se doutait de quelque chose.

Depuis près de quatre mois, Sasuke et Naruto se fréquentaient en cachette, continuant sans cesse leur éternelle confrontation, mais une fois seuls les deux garçons oubliaient généralement toutes les broutilles de la journée et passaient la plus agréable des soirées qui leur était permis de passer.

Mais depuis quelque temps cette ambiance de bien être devenait de plus en plus rare, principalement dû au changement incessant de comportement de Naruto et cela Sasuke le supportait de moins en moins.

Après avoir fait leur rapport à l'Hokage, les quatre ninjas rentrèrent chacun chez eux, non sans s'être donné l'heure du rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Sasuke retourna seul au grand domaine des Uchiwa, préférant se reposer un peu avant d'aller se confronter à son amant. Et il faut dire que pour le moment il ne se trouvait pas tout à fait près à se disputer avec lui.

De son côté Naruto ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il était trop fier pour le dire à qui que ce soit même à son amant à moins que celui-ci ne le découvre. Ce qui d'après le blond n'était pas prêt d'arriver au vue du nombre d'heure passé ensemble ses derniers temps. Une fois la porte de son appartement franchie Naruto marcha jusqu'à son canapé et s'y affala en poussant un soupir de soulagement, moins de cinq minutes après il s'endormit.

A l'autre bout de Konoha, Sasuke venait de se réveiller, il prit le temps de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre son petit ami, qu'il espérait de bonne humeur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer ce soir. Sur la route, il passa chercher des ramens chez Ichiraku. Peu de temps après Sasuke arriva chez Naruto, ou aucune lumière n'éclairait l'appartement, le plus rapidement qu'il lui était permis, le jeune Uchiwa ouvrit la porte, alla déposer le repas sur la table et entrepris de passer au crible l'appartement.

Sasuke venait de regarder dans les trois pièces adjacentes sans trouver la moindre trace de son compagnon et cela l'inquiéta quelque peu. Une fois revenu dans la pièce principale, il entendit un bruit pas très rassurant en provenance du canapé. Avec précaution le brun s'avança vers le canapé et y vit Naruto allongé les yeux clos.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout était éteint et que tu ne me répondais pas.

Une fois suffisamment proche de son amant, Sasuke tenta de le réveiller.

-Mon ange,… mon ange réveille toi… baka je t'ai apporté des ramens. Bon d'accord, tu veux pas te réveiller alors je vais te mettre au lit.

Sans ménagement Sasuke transporta Naruto vers sa chambre sans que celui-ci ne réagisse pour autant. Voyant que rien ne le faisait réagir, Sasuke l'installa du mieux qu'il put, le recouvrât puis après l'avoir embrassé quitta la chambre. Peu de temps après l'Uchiwa avait pris son repas et rangé un peu, il alla lui aussi se coucher sans pour autant réveiller son compagnon.

Au matin, comme à leur habitude, ce fut Sasuke qui se réveilla en premier, le corps de Naruto blottit contre le sien. Le brun embrassa tendrement son amant, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller avec le sourire aux lèvres. Au moins Naruto était de bonne humeur pour le moment, se disait Sasuke.

-Bonjour Sas'ke

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

-Oui, même si je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai fini dans le lit.

-Tu étais tellement fatigué hier soir que tu t'es endormi dans le canapé et je t'ai porté dans la chambre.

-Mmh, merci heureusement que tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné sinon je plains mon pauvre dos.

-Oui je suis le meilleur

-Ahahah,… Zut j'ai vraiment faim.

-Hm.

Après s'être embrassé une nouvelle fois, les deux garçons sortirent du lit, prirent leur douche ensemble et allèrent dans la salle principale pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Yatta des ramens.

-Naruto, tu peux pas prendre autre chose comme p'tit déj' ?

-Non Teme, les ramens m'appellent, écoute elles lancent un cri de désespoir : mange nous Naruto, mange nous.

-Baka ! Réchauffe les au moins ça t'évitera d'être malade.

-A vos ordre mon cœur, vite, vite chauffons les ramens…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel sans répliquer trop heureux de la joie manifeste de Naruto. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé et s'être préparé pour l'entrainement, ils partirent pour le point de rassemblement de l'équipe sept. En sortant de chez lui, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur liaison, Naruto marcha en tenant la main de Sasuke jusqu'au point de rassemblement où en vue de Sakura, il fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui laissa Sasuke passablement surpris.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Sasuke.

-J'en avais envie, répliqua Naruto sur le même ton.

-Tu sais que tout le village nous as vu ?

-Peut être mais je m'en fiche. Bonjour Sakura.

-Naruto ! Bonjour Sasuke-Kun.

-Hm

Dans l'attente de leur sensei qui allait arriver bien plus tard, Sakura se mit à parler de tout et de rien à Sasuke qui n'écoutait pas un mot et observait discrètement Naruto. Celui-ci après avoir regardé l'eau quelques instant, alla s'assoir le dos appuyé contre l'arbre le plus proche. Les jambes repliées sous son menton, la tête posé sur les genoux et les bras les entourant. Il resta dans cette position tout le temps qu'ils attendirent leur sensei (environ deux heures). Il ne bougea pas non plus quand celui-ci arriva et leur sorti une nouvelle histoire pour excuser son retard.

Le comportement de Naruto les inquiéta rapidement surtout qu'il n'avait même pas répondu aux provocations de Sasuke. Surpris tout de même, Kakashi s'approcha du blond et lui posa la main sur l'épaule prêt à lui parler mais Naruto eu un sursaut au même moment et tournant sa tête juste à temps, il vomi à l'endroit où quelque seconde avant se trouvait le Junin.

-Eh bien, il faut pas venir et être endormi avec toi, rigola Kakashi.

-Tu vas bien Naruto ?

-O-Oui ça va Sasuke, répondit Naruto en relevant la tête.

-Je ne dirais pas ça moi à ta place. Tu parais vraiment malade.

-Peut être parce qu'il vient de vomir Sakura !

-C'est bon vous deux ! Naruto il n'y aura pas t'entrainement aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi te reposer un peu. Et pas de discussion jeune homme. Répliqua Kakashi avant que Naruto ne parle.

Après réflexion Naruto décida qu'il valait mieux obéir à son sensei, de plus il voyait bien l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sasuke, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se reposer un peu ? Tandis qu'il se relevait Naruto eu la sensation que le monde autour de lui s'écroulait, des points noir apparurent devant ses yeux, son corps se fit plus lourd. Ne sentant pas le contact avec le sol arriver, il tenta péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux et remarqua Sakura et Kakashi qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ces deux-là était entrain de parler mais il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, de plus il ne voyait Sasuke nulle part.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

-Chuuut, je suis là.

-… suke…

-Je te ramène chez toi Naruto

-Sa… su… ke

-Tu es dans mes bras mon ange, n'ait pas peur.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que Naruto tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

-Alors Sakura ?

-Je ne sais pas sensei. Pour le moment je dirais juste de la fatigue

-Mais ?

-Mais il n'aurait pas vomi. Je pense que le plus sage serait de l'amener à l'Hokage.

-Pour le moment je vais le ramener chez lui et si après s'être reposé ça ne va pas mieux, on ira voir l'Hokage.

-D'accord, je passerais le voir tout à l'heure

Sasuke hocha la tête et installa son amant dans le lit et l'observa dormir, c'est là qu'il remarqua la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il entreprit donc de le rafraichir, le brun eu un sourire quand son compagnon soupira de bien être. En attendant que Naruto se réveille, Sasuke leur prépara un repas léger. Tandis qu'il était au fourneau, Naruto s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil, arrêtant tous ce qu'il avait entreprit, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre, dans le lit le blond se débâtait avec les draps humides tout en marmonnant quelque mots que Sasuke peinait à reconnaitre. Mais il y en avait un qui revenait assez souvent et qui l'intriguait « Kyuubi »

Pensant que son état lui permettrait de savoir pourquoi son compagnon parlait subitement du démon renard qui avait tenté de détruire leur village, Sasuke tenta de l'interroger.

-Pourquoi tu parles de Kyuubi ?

-… mal… Kyu…

-Kyuubi te fait mal ? S'étonna Sasuke

-Oui…

-Ou te fait-il mal ?

-Mal… Kyu.

-Oui mais où as-tu mal ?

-Mal… tête.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

-Tête … mal ?

-As-tu mal à la tête ?

-Bébé… mal… Kyuubi.

-Je sais que tu as mal mon ange, mais dis-moi ou ?

-…Kyuubi …mm…mm…

-Dis-moi ou tu as mal ?

Les paroles de Naruto ne l'avaient en rien rassuré et d'après ce qu'il avait compris quelqu'un faisait du mal à Naruto et à priori il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler Kyuubi. De toute façon ça ne pouvait être que cela puisque le démon Kyuubi était mort il y aurait bientôt dix-sept ans. Sasuke ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Sasuke.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura ! Entraient. .. Naruto dort encore, mais je peux vous offrir du thé.

-Sans refus Sasuke.

-Sakura ?

-Pour moi aussi, merci … Alors comment va-t-il ?

-Franchement je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois qu'il a un peu de fièvre.

-Je peux l'examiner si tu veux bien.

-D'accord si tu veux, mais ne le réveille pas.

-Mais bien sur, ne t'en fais pas _ton_ ange pourra encore dormir un peu, répliqua Sakura en insistant sur le ton, ce qui entraina un sourire chez Kakashi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Allons Sasuke, on sait très bien que vous ne faites pas que boire le thé ensemble. Il ne faut pas avoir honte, à moins que ce soit de Naruto que …

-Je n'ai pas honte de Naruto, je l'aime et je … Quoi ? demanda t-il en voyant un grand sourire sur le visage de ses coéquipiers… D'accord Naruto et moi on est ensemble.

-Eh bien, vous êtes bien cachotier.

-Disons plutôt que Naruto ne voulait pas que notre relation soit publique, alors je vous demanderez la plus grande discrétion de votre part.

-Dit donc, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire des phrases aussi longues.

- Ahah, très drôle Sakura, tu ne devais pas l'examiner ?

-Si, j'y vais.

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres et heureuse pour ses amis qu'elle parti dans la chambre laissant les deux autres seuls, silencieux, dans leurs pensées face à leur tasse de thé.

Sasuke se demandait s'il devait prévenir Kakashi-sensei de ce que Naruto avait murmuré dans son sommeil. Si il avait bien fait de ne pas prévenir l'Hokage de suite. Qui pouvait bien s'en prendre à Naruto et se faire appeler comme le démon renard ?

De son côté Kakashi s'interrogeait sur ce que Naruto avait bien pu lui dire. Sasuke savait-il seulement pour Kyuubi ? Si non comment allait-il réagir à cette révélation ? Sasuke courrait-il un danger en restant constamment à ses côtés ? Devait-il prévenir l'Hokage de leur relation ?

Ils furent interrompus dans leur réflexion par le retour de Sakura. Celle-ci les informa que Naruto se portait mieux que le matin, qu'il dormirait surement encore un bout de temps et qu'en principe il pourrait reprendre l'entrainement le lendemain sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème.

Peu après Sasuke se retrouva de nouveau seul pour veiller sur le blond. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour passer le temps, puisqu'il avait fini le repas, qu'une fois de plus il avait pris seul, l'appartement était rangé, alors il décida de regarder la télévision pour tuer le temps plus rapidement. Quelque instant après s'être installé devant la télé, Sasuke vit apparaitre Naruto sur le bas de la porte de sa chambre, entrain de se frotter les yeux tout en baillant.

-Bien dormi ?

-hum…Oui.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui ça va, juste un peu fatigué, sinon ça va. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt quinze heures.

-Quinze heures ! Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Six heures d'affilé…

-Mais et l'entrainement ? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke.

-Kakashi-sensei a vu que tu tenais à peine debout, alors il a annulé l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui pour que tu puisses te reposer.

-Tu es resté avec moi tout ce temps ?

-Oui bien sur. Tu ne voulais pas ? l'interrogea Sasuke inquiet.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais Sakura et Kakashi-sensei doivent se douter de quelque chose… pour nous je veux dire.

-Oui, il se doute…

-On devrait leur dire au moins à eux deux.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Oui je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent à nos dépends. Alors autant leur dire nous même et puis au moins nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher devant Sakura.

-Si c'est bien ce que tu veux alors d'accord. On leur dira demain, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir cette après midi.

-Pourquoi ils sont venus pendant que je dormais ?

-Oui et Sakura était assez inquiète donc elle t'a examiné pendant que je buvais du thé avec Kakashi-sensei.

-Et le verdict

-Juste un peu de fatigue d'après elle et demain si tout va bien tu pourras venir t'entrainer.

-Oui s'en doute, je pense plus que ce sont les ramens qui m'ont trahi, elles ont préféré t'écouter plutôt que moi. C'est vraiment trop injuste.

-Ahahah, ça t'apprendra à manger des ramens au p'tit déj'.

-Vraiment très drôle.

Naruto était bien installé dans les bras de Sasuke et regardait le film sans intérêt qui passait à la télévision. Simplement bien dans les bras de son amant il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Sasuke lui pensait encore à ce que Naruto avait marmonné dans son sommeil et cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui en toucher deux mots sans pour autant le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Bébé ?...ouhou bébé. La terre appelle Sasuke.

-Hein ?

-A quoi tu penses ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle.

-Pardon mon ange, tu disais quoi ?

-Rien, je… je…

-Tu ?

Sasuke pris une grande inspiration et se lança, après tout il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à son compagnon.

-Qui est Kyuubi ?

-Kyuubi ? Je sais pas… C'est pas le démon renard qui s'est attaqué au …

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Naruto.

-Loin de moi cette idée Sas'ke, mais si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pendant que tu dormais, tu as parlé et Kyuubi revenait sans cesse. A chaque fois tu disais qu'il te faisait mal.

-Kyuubi !

_°°Zut, il a fallut que je me mette à parler dans mon sommeil et bien évidemment de Kyuubi. Il ne manquait plus que ça aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment une journée de m***e y a pas à dire, d'abord je suis malade sans raison apparente et maintenant je parle de Kyuubi, c'est vraiment la poisse. °°_

***Il faut que tu lui dises que j'existe en toi.***

_°°Et ça va m'apporter quoi ? Je commençais enfin à avoir un peu de bonheur et un but dans ma vie et tu veux que je lui dise que tu existe?°°_

***Tu as peur de quoi gamin ?***

_°°Je veux pas qu'il me quitte et me regarde comme les villageois, si lui le fait ça ne vaux pas la peine de continuer dans cette voie°°_

***Dans cette voie ?***

Sasuke regardait Naruto qui était resté silencieux et fut surpris de voir ses yeux s'humidifier à la prononciation de ce mot.

-Mon ange ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour t'aider.

-Oui je le sais, mais ce n'est pas évident à dire.

***Si c'est simple regarde j'ai le démon Kyuubi en moi***

-Prend ton temps mon ange, ne te force pas si tu ne te sens pas près.

***Comme c'est gentil de ta part Uchiwa***

-Je… j'ai encore besoin de temps, je suis désolé Sasuke, répliqua Naruto avant d'éclater en sanglot.

***Et mini moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?***

_°°Je ne sais pas Kyu, mais ça fait du bien. °°_

Tendrement Sasuke le serra dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Après un silence qui commençait à se faire pesant, Naruto commença d'une petite voix :

-Depuis que je suis tout petit je rêve ***heureusement pour toi*** de Kyuubi, il me parle ***même quand tu dors pas***, mais la plupart du temps je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. ***Menteur dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas comprendre***. Depuis peu je le vois tuer des enfants ***Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ?* **_tais-toi cinq minutes et écoute moi°°_ et je tente sans vraiment y arriver de la faire s'arrêter. Je lui ai dis d'arrêter de leur faire du mal que ça ne servait à rien, que ça ne ramènera pas ses enfants, qui ce sont fait tuer par un ninja du village qui avait trop bu. Il a tué sans l'ombre d'un remord les cinq renardeaux qu'elle avait mit au monde la semaine d'avant.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle s'en est prise au village ?

-Oui elle a reconnu l'insigne de Konoha sur son bandeau frontal, alors elle voulait juste savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait tué ses petits. Comment cet homme avait fait pour savoir qu'elle vivait avec son clan aux abords du village, parce que sur toute la population du village, ils n'étaient que très peu à savoir qu'ils vivaient là. En fait à chaque fois il n'y avait eu que l'Hokage en poste.

« Donc en toute innocence, elle voulait savoir si l'homme en qui elle avait placé sa confiance ne l'avait pas trahi. Kyuubi voulait simplement que justice soit faite, mais elle n'a pas fait attention. En fait elle était tellement en colère que son chakra dégageait une aura destructrice aux alentours, le village a cru qu'elle venait pour tout détruire. L'Hokage en poste à ce moment-là, a tenté de la raisonner mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors en accord avec son ami et prédécesseur, le quatrième mit hors d'état de nuire Kyuubi.***Gamin depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de rêve ?***

Sasuke était sous le choc, comment Naruto connaissait-il aussi bien la vie du démon et pourquoi disait il « elle » à chaque fois ?

-Tu…

-Je n'attends pas de toi de la pitié. Tu voulais savoir, je te l'ai dit restons en là.

-D'accord, mais comment sais-tu tout cela sur Kyuubi ?

-Je te l'ai dit je la vois tout les soirs quand je dors j'ai fini par comprendre.

***Tu parles la plupart de ce que tu viens de dire je te l'ai dit parce que tu me la demandé un peu trop souvent à mon gout***

Voyant que Naruto n'en dirait pas plus pour ce soir Sasuke préféra changer de sujet.

-Ok, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

-Sais pas, ce que tu veux.

-Des ramens ? demanda Sasuke en souriant

-Non merci, je crois que mon estomac proteste encore contre ses traitres de ramens.

***Oui trop fort ! Vive le ramens rebelle ! ***

-Alors des Bento ça te va ?

-Oui ce sera parfait.

***Yatta, un morveux qui sais ce qui est bon et qui sais faire à manger***

_°°Quoi ? Je ne sais pas faire à manger ?°°_

***Oui parfaitement, même les ramens tu les fais brûler.***

_°°Très bien alors dès demain je vais faire le repas et tu verras si je ne sais pas faire à manger. °° _

Voyant que Naruto était de nouveau dans ses pensées Sasuke soupira et alla faire le repas. Après tout cela n'avait peut être pas était une bonne idée de faire parler Naruto sur Kyuubi. Il devrait peut être allé s'excuser, son compagnon était silencieux et cela ne lui plaisait franchement pas, bien que des fois il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir ainsi silencieux, aujourd'hui ce silence lui faisait peur.

De son côté, Naruto était entrain de débattre avec Kyuubi pour savoir quel repas il pourrait confectionner pour Sasuke, totalement inconscient des coups d'œil fréquent que son ami posait sur lui. Une fois le repas fait, Sasuke sorti Naruto de son monde de songe et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand des silences. Dès le repas fini, Naruto alla prendre sa douche, puis aida son compagnon à finir la vaisselle et alla se coucher sans oublier d'embrasser Sasuke et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes Chuunin se levèrent grâce au réveil. Naruto était plus en forme que la veille et pu donc participer à l'entrainement malgré les coups d'œil de ses coéquipiers et son sensei.

Pour l'Uzumaki la journée trainait en longueur, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Quand Kakashi décida enfin à les laisser, surtout parce qu'il avait vu que Naruto tombait de fatigue, le blond alla chercher son compagnon pour lui réclamer un câlin qui lui fut aussitôt accordé par un Sasuke très heureux. Au bout de quelque instant, Sakura et Kakashi regardèrent Sasuke étrangement, en effet celui-ci était entrain de froncer les sourcils tout en parlant tout bas à Naruto.

-J'y crois pas !

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Sasuke ?

-J'en revient pas.

-Tu vas t'expliquer Sasuke ou tu vas laisser Sakura s'énerver toute seule.

-Naruto,…

-Oui mais encore.

-Naruto vient de s'endormir dans mes bras. J'y crois pas, il croit vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire moi, je vais pas le porter jusqu'à chez lui tout les jours, s'énerva Sasuke.

Kakashi et Sakura tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face à l'énervement de l'Uchiwa. Bon grès mal grès, Sasuke porta donc Naruto à travers tout le village, ce que tout le monde vit, pour le déposer une fois de plus dans son lit sans que celui-ci ne se réveille une seul fois.

Bien entendu comme tout le village l'avait vue, les autres ninjas de leur génération vinrent aux nouvelles pensant Naruto malade. Ceux qui valut bien des railleries de leur part mais n'insistèrent pas voyant que le brun était vraiment remonté contre son coéquipier.

Une semaine se passa dans la même rapidité surtout pour le jeune Uzumaki, son état de santé ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé, il passait la plupart du temps au-dessus de la cuvette à vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il parvenait à avaler. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Sasuke ne s'était aperçu de rien.

De plus cette semaine ils n'avaient pas put se voir souvent et ce soir alors qu'il avait une soirée de libre, Naruto était obligeait de la passer avec Kakashi-sensei qui selon ses dires avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, Naruto se rendit comme prévue chez Iruka qui bien évidemment serait présent. Une fois devant la porte Naruto frappa et Iruka lui répondit presque immédiatement.

-Bonsoir Naruto, entre nous t'attendions.

-Bonsoir Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

-Naruto, le salua Kakashi.

Après ses modalités, ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers le salon ou les deux sensei s'installèrent sur le canapé et Naruto pris place dans le fauteuil non loin d'eux.

-Qu'aviez vous de si important à me dire que je ne puisse pas profiter d'une soirée avec Sasuke.

-C'est justement en rapport avec Sasuke, Naruto, répondit Iruka

-Quoi ? Sasuke mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Il va bien ? Il…

- Calme-toi Naruto, il va très bien, en fait Iruka aurait plutôt du dire que tu es autant concerné que Sasuke.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas là alors ?

-Disons que ce que nous tenons à te dire et assez délicat et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que Sasuke apprenne ton secret par Kakashi ou moi.

-Franchement je ne comprends rien à votre charabia.

-Bon écoute Naruto, tu sors bien avec Sasuke.

-Oui, mais attendez comment vous le savez, je sais que Kakashi-sensei le sais parce qu'on lui à dit. Mais Iruka-sensei vous…

-Je le sais point ne cherche pas plus loin sinon tu passeras la soirée ici et non avec Sasuke, s'énerva Iruka.

-C'est bon j'écoute pas la peine de s'énerver.

-D'accord, alors est ce que Sasuke est au courant pour Kyuubi ?

-Heu !... Pas tout à fait.

-Ecoute Naruto, si tu veux que cela dur avec lui, il faut au moins que tu lui en parles. Il a le droit de savoir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi faut-il que vous me parliez de Kyuubi maintenant ?

-Tu sembles bien heureux avec Sasuke et lui teins beaucoup à toi, et nous sommes plusieurs à penser qu'il est légitime que Sasuke sache pour Kyuubi juste au cas où.

-Au cas où quoi, Kakashi-sensei ? Que je perde le contrôle ?

***Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, j'y crois pas. Ils pensent encore que je veux sortir***

_°°Laisse les, ça ne sert à rien de parler ils ne comprennent rien de toute façon°°_

-Nous ne savons pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

- Que craignez-vous exactement Kakashi-sensei?

-Que Kyuubi prenne le contrôle quand tu ne t'y attends pas et que par inadvertance tu t'en prennes à Sasuke.

-Vous vous inquiétez uniquement pour Sasuke ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres en fait.

-Tu te trompe Naruto, ce que Kakashi essaye de te dire c'est que…

-Pas la peine de le défendre Iruka-sensei. J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous tentiez de me dire.

Sur ses paroles, Naruto quitta ses sensei et fit le tour du village pour se calmer. Comme si il n'en avait pas déjà assez avec Sasuke et le fait que celui-ci le regarde tristement. Naruto se doutait bien que son amant savait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Kyuubi et cela avait était le sujet de leur première dispute, le second était que Naruto devait se rendre seul chez Iruka parce qu'il devait lui parler et de ce fait les deux jeunes hommes ne pourraient pas profiter de leur soirée de libre.

Les pas du blond l'avaient mené devant la demeure des Uchiwa, en relevant la tête il remarqua qu'aucune pièce n'était éclairée.

-Au moins il dort déjà.

***Vas y mini moi, va le voir***

_°°Non Kyuubi, il dort je ne veux pas le réveiller°°_

***Je suis sur que si c'est toi qui le fait il ne dira rien***

_°°Je sais pas Kyu…°°_

***Réfléchi pas gamin fonce de toute façon qu'as-tu à perdre***

_°°Lui, je l'aime Kyu et je ne veux pas le perdre°°_

Kyuubi ne répondit rien à cela, que pouvait-il lui répondre de toute façon qu'il ne le perdrait pas ! Lui-même n'en était pas certain.

Au bout de quelque minute d'intense réflexion, Naruto pénétra dans la demeure et se dirigea, grâce aux sens surdéveloppé de Kyuubi, directement dans la chambre de Sasuke. Une fois en pyjama, Naruto se mit au lit et entendit Sasuke murmurer son prénom, avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour de sa taille et ne retourne dans les bras de Morphée ou Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Le lendemain quand Sasuke se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir son amant à ses côté, mais s'en réjouit bien vite. Tendrement il passa sa main sur le visage de son bien aimé pour en redessiner chaque contour. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Naruto avec le sourire aux lèvres. Peu à peu les caresses ne se cantonnèrent pas uniquement au visage. Alors que le désir s'emparait d'eux, Naruto repoussa Sasuke qui s'en inquiéta.

-Mon ange ?

-Désolé bébé, mais je ne peux pas.

-Dit moi ce qui t'arrive.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, avant de soupirer et de déclarer.

-D'accord, mais s'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas et ne m'interromps pas.

-Tu m'inquiète Naruto, que ce passe t il ?

-Je…Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur Kyuubi.

***C'est bien gamin, je suis fière de toi, courage je te soutiens*** dit Kyuubi attirant un sourire triste sur le visage de son hôte.

-Pas toute la vérité ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Oui, je … t'ai uniquement parlé de ce que Kyuubi m'avait dit de sa vie et que la plupart des villageois ignore. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est pourquoi les villageois me détestent et me prennent pour un monstre. Ce qui est vrai d'une certaine manière, murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke mais celui-ci l'entendit quand même.

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un monstre, tu n'as jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Tu es plutôt du genre à faire passer les autres avant toi. Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire cela, tu n'es pas un monstre contrairement à Itachi.

-Merci, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui pense comme toi.

-C'est normale mon ange, mais dis-moi quel est le rapport entre toi et Kyuubi ?

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que le quatrième, qui au passage est mon père, avait mis Kyu hors d'état de nuire. _Sasuke hocha la tête, et Naruto poursuivi :_ En fait Kyuubi avait dit à mon père que pour neutraliser un biiju il fallait l'enfermer dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Et ce jour là il n'y en avait qu'un seul, alors pour mieux montrer son attachement au village et aussi qu'il était digne de son titre d'Hokage, mon père a scellé le démon Kyuubi en moi. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu me déteste à présent… Bon je vais me préparer pour la mission.

Après avoir dit cela, Naruto quitta la chambre sans un regard pour Sasuke, en gardant la tête basse, craignant de l'avoir perdu.

De son côté Sasuke avait du mal à assimiler la révélation de son amant. Le plus rapidement possible il se prépara et quitta le domicile sans pour autant adresser un mot à Naruto.

Ce matin là, en arrivant devant la tour de l'Hokage, Sakura fut surprise de n'y trouver que le brun, elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée surtout si ses coéquipiers se disputaient. Peu de temps après Naruto arriva suivit de Kakashi et la team sept entra dans le bureau de Tsunade pour l'ordre de mission. Ils devaient aller porter un document secret au Kazekage à Suna.

Une heure après ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant les portes de Konoha prêt à débuter leur mission. Le voyage commença dans le plus grand des silences, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions. Sasuke se demanda comment réagir maintenant face à son coéquipier, si Sakura et leur sensei étaient au courant pour Kyuubi. Sakura elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Naruto reste silencieux et ne sourit même pas. Kakashi quant à lui se demandait si Naruto avait dit la vérité à Sasuke. Naruto lui conversait avec Kyuubi sur la noirceur du monde et la cruauté des gens qui le composait.

A midi ils firent leur première pause et Sakura tenta d'engager la conversation, car elle commençait à trouver le silence pesant. Mais aucun des garçons ne se donna la peine de lui répondre, elle se retrouva donc à faire la conversation avec son sensei. La pause fut de courte durée et les ninjas repartirent pour Suna, comme au matin le silence fut de mise.

Le soir venu, les seul mots que les Chuunin échangèrent furent pour le positionnement du camp et les tâches qu'ils devaient effectuer : Naruto devait s'occuper de l'eau tandis que Sasuke s'occupait d'aller chercher du bois.

Sasuke fut le premier à revenir au campement et donc celui à qui Kakashi posa la question.

-Sasuke, que se passe-t-il avec Naruto ?

-Rien Kakashi-sensei qui valent la peine de parler de lui et surtout pas à vous, répondit sèchement Sasuke

-Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi Sasuke ?

-Non, ne m'en demande pas plus. Les missions seront suffisante crois-moi.

-D'accord, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix.

_°° Voila ce que ça rapporte d'être sincère Kakashi-sensei°°_

***Hé ! Mini moi, ce n'est pas grave tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer au delà des apparences***

_°°J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul Kyu. Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps avant que je me dise que tout est fini°°_

***Très bien gamin, je suis là si tu as besoin***

_°°Merci Kyuubi°°_

-Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda le ninja copieur

-Non Kakashi-sensei. Comme vous l'a dit Sasuke ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Ou vas-tu Naruto ?

-Me coucher, vous me réveillez pour mon tour de garde.

Sans plus se tourner vers les autres, le blond alla dans sa tente et s'allongea et tenta de s'endormir pour oublier. Heureusement pour lui le sommeil le pris tout de suite, mais il fut peuplé de cauchemar. Ce fut Sakura qui vint le réveiller quelque heure plus tard pour son tour de garde. Toutes ses pensées tournées vers son bonheur perdu, il se permit de pleurer en silence. Il passa son tour de garde et celui de son ancien amant dans cet état. Quand se fut autour du Junin, Naruto ne pleurait plus mais commençait à somnoler, d'un geste son sensei lui indiqua sa tente et le jeune homme parti sans rien dire.

Le voyage jusqu'à Suna se passa dans la même ambiance, les mots échangé concernaient uniquement la mission. Le comportement triste et plus réservé du blond ne passa pas inaperçu et le ninja copieur et l'unique fille de l'équipe commencèrent à s'inquiéter beaucoup plus.

En effet Naruto se nourrissait très peu et le peu de nourriture absorbé ressortait le plus souvent, si bien que le blond commençait à peiner pour avancer et se concentrer. De plus le jeune Uzumaki dormait très peu et d'un sommeil agité.

Après trois jours de marche, les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent à destination. Sur les remparts du village caché de Suna, se trouvait Kankuro le Junin au service du Kazekage, qui s'approcha d'eux dès qu'il les vit.

-Bonjour ! Gaara vous attend avec impatience surtout toi Naruto.

-Youpi ! Allons y ne faisons pas attendre le Kasekage, répondit le blond.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Juste un peu de fatigue. Je t'assure je vais bien Kankuro.

Kankuro les mena donc jusqu'à son frère qui se réjouit de les voir enfin arriver.

-Bonjour les amis, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui merci Kazekage-sama, répondit Kakashi en lui donna le parchemin.

-Merci. Des chambres on était mise à votre disposition.

-Grace au ciel, on va pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu, cria Naruto sous le regard surpris de son équipe de l'entendre parler et les regards amusé de Gaara et Kankuro.

-Eh bien, Ou est passé le Naruto hyperactif ?

-Il est fatigué et a besoin de changement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir il fut interpellépar Gaara

-Au fait Naruto, comment vont tes amours ?

- Elles vont parfaitement bien, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, surtout je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir définitivement du bureau les larmes aux yeux, rapidement suivit du reste de l'équipe.

Dans le bureau, le Kazekage et son frère s'interrogèrent longuement sur le comportement étrange de leur ami. Après mure, réflexion Gaara déclara que si après le repas il n'avait pas changé, il irait lui parler.

Le repas du soir se passa dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Naruto qui prétexta être encore fatigué pour se retrouver seul. Une fois le repas fini, Gaara se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto et après avoir frappé y entra pour découvrir son ami allongé sur le lit fixant le plafond.

-Que se passe-t-il Naruto ?

-Je suis fatigué Gaara

-A d'autre. Tu ne quittes jamais un repas, même sous prétexte que tu es fatigué. En plus tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la soirée.

-…

-Je suis ton ami n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Alors dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

-… Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Tu veux que je demande à l'un de mes …

-Non vieux, t'en fait pas ça va passer. Il le faut bien de toute façon rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Naruto soupira et lui raconta entre deux sanglots ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke et la réaction de celui-ci. Gaara le rassura du mieux qu'il put puis le laissa seul.

L'équipe sept resta deux jours à Suna le temps pour Naruto de se reposer et reprendre des forces avant le retour à Konoha. Pendant ce retour, le silence fut dominant, Kakashi gardait un œil sur Naruto, car à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité de lui il sentait son chakra fluctuer plus que la normal et cela l'inquiéta.

Les ninjas devaient s'arrêter fréquemment pour permettre à Naruto de vider son estomac, ce qui fit que le retour fut beaucoup plus long. Chaque pause qu'ils faisaient, le blond les savoura avec le plus de plaisir à chaque fois. De temps à autre il n'était pas uniquement pris de nausées, il avait également des vertiges qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher au reste de l'équipe.

Une fois de retour dans leur village, Kakashi encouragea ses élèves à rentrer chez eux se reposer. Le ninja copieur alla quant à lui faire son rapport à l'Hokage et lui faire part de ses craintes.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Ce n'est pas tout Kakashi ?

-Non maitre Hokage. J'aimerais vous entretenir sur Naruto.

-Naruto ? Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je vous avez fait part que Naruto et Sasuke se fréquentaient.

-Oui et je vous ai demandé de voir si Naruto avait fait part de Kyuubi à l'Uchiwa.

-Pas quand Iruka et moi lui avons parlé, mais j'ai bien peur que ce que nous craignons et entrain de se produire.

- Que veux-tu dire Kakashi ?

-Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai senti plusieurs fois son chakra fluctuer. Je crois même que cela le rend malade, nous avons dû nous arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour le laisser vomir et se reposer un peu.

-D'accord, je vais le mettre sous surveillance au cas où. Et je verrais demain pour l'examiner et voir si son état et bien du à Kyuubi.

-Bien Hokage-sama

Après le départ du Junin, Tsunade appela deux ANBU pour surveiller le jeune Uzumaki. Ils ne leur fut pas bien difficiles de le trouver puisqu'il était à son domicile entrain de regarder la télévision.

Le lendemain Tsunade convoqua le ninja le plus imprévisible dans son bureau.

-Ah ! Naruto je t'attendais.

-Tsunade-sama.

-On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très bien durant la mission.

-Je vais bien maitre Hokage, merci de vous inquiéter.

-D'accord, mais je voudrais t'examiner avant que tu ne retournes en mission ou à un entrainement

-Si vous y tenez Hokage-sama.

-Installe toi dans la pièce d'à côté, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle le regarda surprise de ne pas le voir répliquer contre ses ordres et se plier docilement à ce qu'elle lui demandait, en plus il était polie, décidément il y avait un problème. Le maitre Hokage prévient sa disciple Shizune de ne pas la déranger tout le temps qu'elle serait avec Naruto. Dès que cela fut fait, elle alla s'occuper du blond.

Elle passa plus d'une demi-heure à l'ausculter, constata les fluctuations du chakra qui était principalement concentré au niveau de son sceau. Peut être que Kakashi avait raison, se pouvait-il que Kyuubi tente de sortir ou prendre possession de Naruto ? Que devait elle faire si cela ce produisait ? Pourrait-elle aider Naruto ?

Tsunade était inquiète, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Par précaution elle allait le laisser sous surveillance. L'hokage donna son diagnostique à Naruto et préféra lui dire qu'il avait une légère gastro et qu'il devait se reposer pendant une semaine.

Jour après jour pendant cette semaine de repos, l'hôte de Kyuubi ne fit pas grand-chose, au début il avait dans l'idée de désobéir à l'Hokage en s'entrainant mais il eu vite fait d'arrêter en constatant que son état de santé ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Alors pour s'occuper il rangea son appartement le matin et passa ses après midi à se promener dans le parc de Konoha, se sachant suivit par des ANBU's, chose que lui avait dit Kyuubi.

Ce fut comme cela que la semaine se passa pour l'Uzumaki, le reste de l'équipe sept n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se promener puisqu'ils étaient en mission.

Quand la semaine fut passée, les nausées avaient presque disparue et l'hokage permit à son protégé de reprendre les entrainements et missions. De très bonnes heures ce mardi matin, l'équipe sept se trouva dans le bureau de Tsunade. Les deux garçons du groupe ne s'étant toujours pas reparlé malgré tous les efforts de Sakura et de leur sensei.

Le silence était pesant dans le couloir en attendant que l'Hokage les fasse entrer. Et ils furent soulagé de ne pas avoir à patienter trop longtemps.

-Equipe sept, vous avez une mission de rang C qui consiste à escorter un marchant jusqu'au pays du riz. Vous devez uniquement le protéger des brigands. Te sens-tu suffisamment mieux pour entreprendre cette mission Naruto ?

Naruto debout devant le bureau ne répondait pas, les yeux dans le vague semblant essayer de comprendre ce que disait son supérieur.

-Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, la regarda étrangement avant de tourner de l'œil et s'effondrer, heureusement pour lui il fut rattraper in extrémiste par Kakashi juste à coté de lui.

- Amènes-le dans la salle d'à côté Kakashi pour que je puisse l'examiner. Shizune tu t'occupes de distribuer le reste des missions le temps que je m'occupe de Naruto. Vous autre vous pouvez y aller.

-Mais Naruto ?

- Allez-y je vous tiendrez au courant, si c'est son choix, pendant votre mission.

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais Sasuke, tu as entendu l'hokage, on part en mission, répliqua Kakashi d'un ton autoritaire.

-Haï sensei, répliquèrent Sasuke et Sakura d'une même voix.

Tsunade de son côté commença l'examen médicale, quand Naruto se réveilla.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-fatigué, un peu fatigué.

-Tu aurais pu le dire que ça n'allait pas.

-Je…je… mamie, c'est en entrant que je ne me suis pas sentie très bien. Mais je…je pensais que ça allait passer.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir si ça n'allait pas mieux.

-J'espérais que ça passe, mais ça passe pas. Je reste plus d'une heure par jour à vider mon estomac.

-D'accord, je vais te faire une prise de sang et je…

-Mamie ?

-Oui Naruto !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto, mais pour le moment tu vas te reposer un peu et quand j'aurais fini de t'osculter tu rentreras chez toi.

-Oui Tsunade baa-chan.

Sur ses paroles Tsunade repris son examen, elle fit plusieurs prise de sang, l'ausculta grâce à son chakra et détecta quelque chose de suspect au niveau de son sceau, elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre devant son jeune patient.

Dès que ce fut terminé, l'hokage le fit raccompagner jusqu'à son domicile pour être certaine qu'il se repose et ce travail fut effectué par Shikamaru qui trouvait trop « galère » de jouer les gardes malades.

De leur côté l'équipe sept s'inquiétait pour leur coéquipier qui depuis peu avait complètement changé. Sasuke lui passait son temps à s'interroger : Etait-ce de sa faute si Naruto était malade ? Devait-il allait lui parler à son retour pour lui présenter ses excuses ? Allait-il être pardonné ? Après tout Naruto ne lui avait il pas dit la vérité face à Kyuubi ? Et lui n'avait il pas était un parfait imbécile et agis comme le reste des villageois ? De plus il avait bien remarqué que depuis cette révélation, Naruto était triste et complètement perdu, même le Kazekage Gaara n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral, pourtant après lui c'était Gaara le meilleur ami de Naruto.

Au cours de cette mission, il prit sa décision, à son retour il ferait tout pour s'excuser et repartir comme avant.

Deux jours après les examens médicaux de Naruto, Tsunade le convoqua à l'hôpital. En se présentant devant son hokage Naruto était inquiet : Pourquoi le convoquait-elle à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à son bureau et craignait le pire.

-Tsunade !

-Ha ! Naruto ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Mieux merci. Pourquoi je dois venir à l'hôpital mamie ?

-Parce que je dois vérifier quelque chose mais avant il faut que je te pose quelques questions. Pour certaines d'entre elles, elles te paraîtront étrange voir déplacé.

-Ca va te permettre de te dire ce que j'ai ?

-Oui et non

-… ?

Devant l'air un peu perdu et sérieux du jeune homme, Tsunade précisa.

-En fait je sais déjà ce que tu as, mais je voudrais savoir comment c'est arrivé.

-J'ai quoi mamie ? S'il te plait.

L'hokage le regarda dans les yeux elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude, elle soupira mais accepta de lui répondre sans détours.

-Tu es enceint Naruto.

Elle continuait de le fixer et dans ses yeux elle y décerna plusieurs sentiment contradictoire, de la joie, de la peur, de la surprise, de l'inquiétude, de l'appréhension, mais rapidement elle n'y vit plus que de la peur.

-Mais … mais c'est impossible, je…non… comment ?...

-Calme-toi Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé de le garder.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, je peux te faire avorter.

-NON JE NE LE TUERAIS PAS.

L'hokage et Naruto lui-même furent très surpris de cette réaction, puis sans crier garde Naruto éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Tsunade inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Peu à peu Naruto se calma et s'échappa de l'étreinte rassurante que lui avait procuré la « jeune » femme.

-Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Naruto, allonge toi, je vais te montrer ton bébé.

-D'accord.

-Pendant que je prends ses mensurations dis-moi depuis quand tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Euh…depuis un mois à quelque jours près. Pourquoi tu prends ses mensurations ?

- Pour regarder s'il se développe bien.

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-Il se porte comme un charme, pour le moment il n'y a aucun problème.

-Tu peux déjà savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Et pourquoi je suis malade alors qu'il va bien ? demanda Naruto ce qui fit sourire Tsunade.

-Il faut encore attendre un peu pour savoir le sexe. En ce qui concerne ton état de santé, c'est simplement du au fait que ton organisme et entrain de changer et qu'il s'habitue à la présence du fœtus. Tu veux le voir ?

-Oui.

-Dis Naruto tu n'as pas paru vraiment surpris que je t'annonce ta grossesse.

-Je…Non… Kyu m'a dit de faire attention avec Sasuke car elle ne savait si je pouvais tomber enceinte et surtout si mon corps le supporterait puisqu'un homme ne peut pas donner la vie.

-Oui forcement. Mais tu n'es pas tombé enceint délibérément.

-Non ! On se protège à chaque fois.

-D'accord mais dans ce cas comment t'es tu retrouvé dans cet état ?

-Je ne sais pas mamie, et si je trouve ce qui s'est passé je te le dirais.

-OK, par contre tu ne peux plus aller en mission pour le moment …

-Plus du tout ?

-Je ne préfère pas Naruto, comme tu l'as dit un homme ne porte pas son enfant, alors je veux être sur que tout va bien et que ta vie n'est pas en danger.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas Kyuubi m'aidera, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

-Peut être, mais il n'empêche que tu ne feras pas de mission jusqu'à la naissance.

-J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

-Pas vraiment.

Naruto soupira et s'apprêta à quitter la salle d'auscultation quand Tsunade l'interpella

-Naruto !

-Oui mamie.

-Tu veux que je prévienne Sasuke ?

Naruto n'avait jusque-là pas pensé à Sasuke, n'y à comment il allait le lui annoncer. Et si il lui demandé d'avorté ? Et si …

***T'en fais pas mini moi, personne ne nous enlèveras notre renardeau, même pas cet Uchiwa. Mais je pence que le plus simple et de lui dire toi-même. Sinon qui sais ce qui peut arriver.***

_°°Tu crois Kyu ?°°_

***Oui ce serais le plus sage.***

-Naruto ? Appela l'Hokage face à son manque de réaction.

-Je vais le faire mamie, je lui dois bien ça.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Oui je vais le lui dire.

-D'accord de toute façon tu as un peu de temps pour le lui annoncer, sa mission se termine dans une dizaine de jours.

-Très bien merci mamie.

Naruto quitta rapidement l'hôpital. Il n'en revenait pas, il attendait un bébé. Comment le dire à Sasuke ? Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Tandis que Naruto réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer, il erra dans le village perdu dans ses pensées. Peu après le blond pris sa décision, certes pas très réglo de sa part, mais il ne se voyait pas affronter son amant et puis au moins comme cela il serait tout de même au courant pour l'enfant.

Le lendemain, l'Uzumaki alla voir son Hokage et lui fit part de sa décision

-Je ne veux pas passer ma grossesse dans le village.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas courant qu'un homme soit enceint et en plus si cet homme porte Kyuubi. Déjà qu'habituellement tout les villageois me dévisage, alors là ils vont vraiment me prendre pour le pire des monstres.

-Arrête tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour t'héberger. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu vas partir pendant presque un an, sans revoir ni tes amis, ni Sasuke.

-Oui je le sais, mais c'est mon choix, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de supporter leurs regards jusqu'à la naissance surtout que je ne suis même pas certain que Sasuke sera là pour me soutenir.

-Très bien si tu es sur de toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci mamie. Je peux te demander si on peut éviter que mon état ne s'ébruite.

-Oui, ça ne sortira pas d'ici. Tu peux disposer, je te recontacterais quand j'aurai du nouveau.

-Au revoir mamie.

Naruto retourna à son domicile, se prépara un sac qu'il laissa dans l'entrée prêt pour un éventuel départ. Puis il écrivit une lettre destiné à Sasuke qu'il remettrait à Tsunade avant son départ.

La semaine passa sans que Naruto n'ai de nouvelle de son Hokage et la veille du retour de Sasuke, le blond fut convoquer pour qu'il sache la destination de sa « mission ».

-Tu iras à Suna.

-Suna ?

-Oui j'ai une entière confiance dans le Kazekage surtout en ce qui te concerne. Je te laisse aussi lui annoncer toi-même ton état. Gaara sais juste que tu es en mission et que le point d'encrage et son village pour la période d'environ un an. Il y a de bon médecin là bas, en plus j'aurais régulièrement de tes nouvelles… Ah oui, je dois avertir Jiraya puisque je veux qu'il t'accompagne.

-D'accord, merci encore mamie. Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Si Sasuke pose des questions sur moi, est ce qu'il serait possible d'y répondre franchement. Je lui ai écrit cette lettre mais sait on jamais.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je le ferais.

-Merci, le départ et prévue pour quand ?

-Dès que tu es prêt Naruto.

-Ermite pas nette ! Je peux être prêt dans une heure.

-D'accord, alors on se retrouvera à la porte nord.

Puis Naruto partie faire ses préparations de dernière minute, et dire au revoir à ses amis qui n'était pas partie en mission puis il rejoint Jiraya à la porte nord comme convenu. L'ermite de son côté avait écouté son ancienne partenaire qui l'avait mis dans la confidence.

A une journée de là, le reste de l'équipe sept était sur le chemin du retour et le plus âgé d'entre eux pouvait constater l'impatience dont faisait inhabituellement preuve le jeune Uchiwa.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si pressé Sasuke ?

-Naruto, répondit-il simplement.

-Ca va mieux entre vous ?

-Oui sensei, en tout cas j'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

-Votre désaccord était plus de ta faute que lui ? Questionna Kakashi surpris.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Dites sensei, vous savez pour Kyuubi ?

-Oui tout le monde le sait, enfin sauf votre génération sous les ordres du troisième.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour permettre à Naruto d'avoir une chance d'être traité comme un homme et non un monstre dans lequel Kyuubi est enfermé.

-Vous le voyez comme un monstre sensei ?

Kakashi soupira, pris un temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

-Oui au début, quand le Sandaime m'a informé que je serais le sensei du jeune homme le plus turbulent du village, je me suis interrogé sur ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal pour l'avoir à ma charge. Au fil du temps et de l'entrainement, j'ai appris énormément de Naruto et je peux te dire que je suis extrêmement fier d'être son sensei. Et aujourd'hui je ne vois plus cela comme une punition mais plutôt comme une marque de confiance. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut dire d'avoir enseigné au préféré de l'Hokage.

-Oui il y a beaucoup de personne qui tienne à lui, malgré ce qu'il pense.

-De qui parlez vous ? demanda Sakura.

-De personne en particulier, pas de toi en tout cas, rajouta Sasuke pour lui-même.

Peu après cette conversation, les trois ninjas établirent le campement discutèrent tout en prenant leur repas. Quelques heures plus tard, ils dormirent paisiblement. Au petit matin ils partirent après un rapide petit déjeuner et une heure plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant les portes de Konoha. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Hokage pour prendre des nouvelles de Naruto et faire leur rapport de mission.

Une fois le rapport effectué, Sasuke regarda l'Hokage puis faisant fi de sa fierté devant sa coéquipière et son sensei, il demanda :

-Maitre Hokage, comment va Naruto ?

-Il va mieux pour le moment, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Il m'a laissé cette enveloppe pour toi Sasuke et je suis disposé à répondre à tes questions si tu en as.

-D'accord… commença le brun en ouvrant l'enveloppe où son nom était noté.

Sasuke,

Si tu lis cette lettre cela veux dire que j'ai momentanément quitté le village pour des raisons que j'espère tu comprendras.

Mamie m'a dit que si tu voulais de mes nouvelles tu pouvais le lui demander. Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'annoncer de la sorte mais : je suis enceint.

Je te rassure tout de suite ce n'est pas une manœuvre pour te garder à mes côtés. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer cet enfant et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veilles pas de lui. Mais sache que Kyuubi ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et que quel que soit ce que tu décides pour l'avenir sache que je le respecterais.

Avec tout mon amour

Naruto

Au fur et à mesure que Sasuke lisait, son visage changeait d'expression puis reprenant un visage impassible, il regarda Tsunade et lui demanda :

-Il…Vous savez ce qu'il a marqué dans sa lettre ?

-Non, mais je m'en doute et Naruto m'a demandé de répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Tenez lisez.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Comment voulez vous répondre à mes questions si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle ?

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Autant que Naruto a dû l'être en écrivant cette lettre.

-D'accord alors. Répondit Tsunade avant de lire le morceau de papier et de congédier le reste de l'équipe.

- Que veux-tu savoir Sasuke ?

-Il …il est …vraiment en…en…

-Oui il est enceint, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est plus au village pour le moment tout au moins.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto ne peut-il pas rester ici ?

-Il ne VEUT pas rester.

-Que…quoi ?

-Naruto ne souhaitait pas rester au village pendant sa grossesse, il ne veut pas voir le regard des autres posé une fois de plus sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il vous l'ait dit de cette manière.

-Tu as raison, il a dit qu'il ressemblerait encore plus à un monstre à leurs yeux.

-Là oui c'est tout Naruto, il est plutôt du genre à penser qu'il ressemble à un monstre malgré ce que l'on peut lui dire.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, répliqua Tsunade avec un sourire.

-Je ferais des miracles pour Naruto. Est-ce que je peux savoir ou il est et si il m'ait permit de le rejoindre ?

-Je ne sais pas Sasuke. J'ai eu vent de votre dernière dispute et je ne te cacherais pas que dans l'état dans lequel se trouve Naruto en ce moment, mieux vaut lui éviter toute source de stress, surtout que je ne sais pas si sa grossesse ira jusqu'à son terme.

-Il y a un danger pour lui ?

-Franchement je ne sais pas, lui prétend que non, mais il y a quand même des risques même pour une femme.

-Je …je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Il… Il va rester absent combien de temps ?

-Pratiquement un an.

-Un…an. Mais c'est trop long ! Je ne vais pas attendre un an avant de le revoir, je vais devenir dingue. Comment je vais faire pour m'excuser moi maintenant.

-Tu sais tu peux toujours lui écrire et dans un premiers temps je jouerais les intermédiaires.

-Je…je ne peux pas vous demandez cela !

-Demain dans la journée je dois savoir si il est bien arrivé, libre à toi de me donner ou non quelque chose. Tu peux disposer maintenant j'ai du travail.

Sasuke sorti du bureau de sa supérieur et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Sakura l'attendait. Elle le bombarda de question concernant leur coéquipier.

Naruto

J'ai bien lu ta lettre et avant toute autre chose, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. J'ai vraiment agit comme le dernier des imbéciles, quand nous avons eu cette conversation et je m'en excuse.

Pour la raison de ton départ précipité loin de moi, je vais te le dire réellement, je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Mon cœur c'est emplie de joie à cette annonce et pour mon cerveau il n'y a que de l'incompréhension, il ne savait pas qu'une tel chose fusse un jour possible et ne comprend pas comme cela a pu advenir.

Mais sache que quoi qu'il advienne je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, et plus que tout je veux partager ce bonheur avec toi.

Je t'aime

Sasuke

Du coté de Suna, un jeune blond attendait avec impatience les nouvelles que lui transmettrait son Hokage. Au moins là, il saurait plus ou moins ce que l'avenir lui réserve, si il était nécessaire pour lui d'espérer ou non un avenir à Konoha avec les personnes qu'il aime, ou seul avec son enfant loin des hommes.

Mon amour,

Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir et je suis content que tu nous veuilles encore dans ta vie. Je me porte comme un charme et mon compagnon d'infortune ne sait plus où mettre de la tête.

Il faut dire aussi que je m'ennuie alors je me défoule contre lui. Et il n'est pas très content, notre petit fruit ce porte comme un charme mais personne ne veut me dire si ce sera un arbre grand et fort ou une belle et douce fleur.

En tout cas je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, puisque mon ami me conseil de lui donner un nom pour que le petit fruit y soit déjà habitué et ne soit pas gêné si par la suite je l'appelle comme ça. Personnellement je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me raconte, mais bon je les écoute sinon j'en ai pas fini avec eux.

Tu me manque

Bébé

Sasuke attendait que la mission se termine, puisqu'aujourd'hui il allait recevoir des nouvelles de son amant, cela allait faire deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et grâce à l'Hokage il pouvait lui envoyer une fois par mois une lettre, de plus celle-ci ne devait pas dévoiler l'état de santé de Naruto, pour son propre bien et celui de leur futur enfant. Alors pour ne pas les mettre en danger Sasuke respectait ses conditions qu'il trouvait bien trop stricte, mais c'était cela ou Tsunade lui avait dit qu'il attendrait son retour sans aucune nouvelle.

Bébé

Ici tout le monde pense à toi, et t'embrasse. Tu penses qu'un chien peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? Je te demande ça juste parce que tu aurais du voir la tête du notre quand les fleurs des arbres lui ont dit que je pouvais te parler. Sinon mise à part ça tout ce déroule normalement ici.

J'ai pensée pour notre arbre à Kyo et Mizuki pour notre fleur si tu n'aimes pas tu peux toujours changer il n'y a pas de problème. Quoi qu'il en soit ne soit pas trop dur avec ton compagnon d'infortune, même si j'aimerais bien être à sa place mais bon cela ne m'est pas permis, pour le moment je bassine notre chef pour obtenir la permission de venir à toi.

Je t'embrasse

Ton amour

Cela allait bientôt faire trois mois que Naruto était partie pour Suna, et d'après les rapports constant que Tsunade recevait, le blond se portait au mieux et le bébé aussi. Fidèle à lui-même, Naruto en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses médecins et au pauvre Jiraya qui lui demandait si il pouvait arrêter sa mission au plus vite. Mais que n'aurait elle pas donné pour voir sa tête quand elle lui avait répondu que son filleul en avait encore pour cinq mois et que sa mission était de le surveiller et de rester à ses côtés en veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Dans peu de temps Shizune viendrait lui apporté une enveloppe contenant les nouvelles de son protégé, elle verrait aussi débarquer Sasuke venu chercher des nouvelles de son amour.

Que cela pouvait être marrant de le faire marcher ! Elle avait fait en sorte de l'avoir à sa botte le fier Uchiwa, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa dignité si cela venait à se savoir. Et en temps que Hokage, elle pouvait parfaitement le faire chanter, sans qu'il n'ait rien à redire, forcement il n'y avait pas d'autorité plus élevé qu'elle et elle comptait bien en profiter.

En plus si elle lui disait où elle avait envoyé Naruto, elle ne pourrait plus savoir ce qu'ils s'écrivaient et ça il en était hors de question.

Mon amour,

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à tes côtés. Tu as raison bassine baa-chan pour venir, je me sens tellement seul loin de toi. Embrasse bien fort le chien pour moi, et fait en sorte qu'il reste en vie quand même je ne veux pas me trouver dans l'obligation d'aller en chercher un autre, même si j'aurais bien aimé le voir faire une crise cardiaque, ça m'aurais changé de cette surveillance constante.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai cru que mon compagnon allait m'achever, il faut dire aussi que je me suis réveillé dans la nuit avec une folle envie de manger de la glace au caramel-nougat avec un coulis de fraise et quand il m'a retrouvé après m'avoir, selon lui, chercher pendant deux heures dans la cuisine entrain, toujours selon lui, de me goinfrer. Il s'est mit à hurler si fort qu'il a presque réveillé tout le village tu aurais du voir la tête de son chef après, du village j'entends, ils ont commencé un concert de cri et moi j'en ai profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Tu sais je ne suis pas sur de revenir entier au village. Encore heureux qu'il se retient du fait qu'il ai besoin de moi.

Bon je te laisse, je dois examiner notre petit fruit. Ah oui que je suis bête je ne t'ai pas dit que nous allions avoir une belle et douce fleur du nom de Mizuki, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'adore ce prénom. Mizuki aussi l'aime bien, tu aurais du voir comment elle s'est mise à bouger quand je le lui ai dit pour la première fois. Mais les autres dissent que c'était à cause du vent qu'il y avait au dehors. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ils sont méchants avec moi.

Je t'aime

Bébé.

Tsunade venait une fois de plus de lire la lettre envoyé par Naruto et trouvait cela marrant la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à garder son état secret, bien sur il en allait de sa vie et celle de sa petite fille. Mais quand même elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle prouesse. Il lui réservait bien des surprises, même Kakashi serait surpris quand elle lui en toucherait deux mots. Mais pour le moment elle allait s'amuser un peu avec les deux jeunes hommes.

Bébé,

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir put te donner de mes nouvelles le mois derniers mais baa-chan prêtant que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'elle me demandait et que de ce fait elle m'a donné une mission de longue duré et je suis rentré ce matin et elle m'a dit que tu n'avais rien écrit.

Mizuki et toi vous vous portez bien ? Tu sais je ne pense pas que la glace caramel-nougat accompagné d'un coulis de fraise soit très sains pour la santé. Mais après tout ce n'est pas moi qui le mange. Dit aussi à ton compagnon qu'il aura à faire à moi s'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux.

Le chien n'est pas mort et se porte comme un charme, tu sais que personne n'a voulu m'adresser la parole à cause de baa-chan parce que personne n'avait de tes nouvelles alors pour lui faire payer ce manque d'information, je les ai tous envoyé la voir en leur disant que tu devais répondre à une de mes lettres et que c'est elle qui se charge de les récupérer. Du coup ils y sont tous parti et je me suis mangé son point à mon retour de mission.

Portez vous bien !

Ton amour

Naruto avais vraiment eu peur, un mois sans nouvelle de Sasuke, il avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour lui, il en était même venu à détester Mizuki d'exister, croyant que c'était de sa faute si il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son amour. Gaara et Jiraiya avaient vraiment eu du mal avec le jeune homme à ce moment-là, il passait son temps à pleurer son amour perdu et à maudire son enfant. Après quelque semaines de ce régime, et n'y tenant plus, Jiraya prévint Tsunade de ce revirement de situation avant de dire les pires méchancetés à son ancienne coéquipière.

Mon amour,

Mon compagnon a passé un sacré savon à baa-chan pour cette blague de mauvais goût, parce que j'avais pensé que tu ne voulais plus de nous et mon état de santé s'en est ressenti mais je te rassure tout de suite je vais bien mieux maintenant et Mizuki aussi.

Tu sais qu'il devient de plus en plus dur de ne pas vouloir rentrer, la dernière fois je me suis fait arrêter et disputer par mon compagnon, parce que je voulais te voir et de ce fait revenir au village. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mizuki me ferait temps de peine. Parce que oui j'ai vraiment mal de me trouver loin de toi depuis ces longs mois, huit exactement.

Vivement qu'on puisse se revoir je t'aime tellement, que mon cœur pleure de ne pas te voir.

Je t'embrasse

Bébé.

Sasuke était quelque peu rassuré quand Il était revenu de mission et que Tsunade avait exigé sans plus d'information, qu'il écrive au plus vite à Naruto, il avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de grave à Naruto ou leur fille. Mais Tsunade avait bien vite regretté ses actes et fait en sorte, en tout cas cette fois ci, à ce qu'il n'ait pas de mission pour le jour ou la lettre viendrait de Naruto pour qu'il puisse y répondre au plus vite. Il avait bien remarqué que cette lettre était écrite avec un certain soulagement. Son petit ami pensait réellement qu'il lui serait possible de le laisser tomber même en sachant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Bébé,

Baa-chan m'a présenté ses excuses pour l'autre fois, elle ne pensait pas que tu réagirais de cette manière. Mais il faut que tu saches bébé que j'ai aussi mes obligation envers le village et que de ce fait même avec ta présence à mes côtés, j'aurais eu des missions de longue durée.

Je suis aussi ravie que vous alliez mieux. Tu sais Baa-chan m'a dit qu'elle ferait en sorte à ce que je puisse venir te voir bientôt et que si il me l'était permis je pourrais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez au village. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive.

Je t'embrasse

Ton amour.

Tsunade avais une surprise pour ses deux ninjas séparé depuis bien longtemps au gout de tous, d'un côté elle avait Sasuke qui lui demandait sans cesse quand il pourrait voir Naruto et de l'autre Jiraiya et Gaara qui faisait tout pour que les deux garçons puisse se voir au plus vite. Alors pour être sur que les deux jeunes gens lui pardonne sa mauvaise blague, elle avait décidé de faire un tour à Suna de façon officielle en emmenant avec elle l'équipe sept et dix. Il lui fallait bien des gardes du corps, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la raison « officielle » de ce déplacement.

Mon amour,

Mon compagnon et le chef du village m'ont confirmé ta venue mais ils ne savent pas quand tu vas pouvoir venir, car selon eux il y aura beaucoup d'organisation suite à ta venue.

Personnellement je m'en fiche tant que je peux t'avoir à mes côtés le reste à peu d'importance, tu sais que Mizuki commence à prendre de plus en plus de place et m'empêche de dormir, ce qui fait bien rire mon compagnon qui me dit de me reposer dans la journée quand il n'y a pas de vent, franchement il est culoté.

Ah si tu viens tu peux demander à baa-chan de m'apporter de la glace caramel-nougat et du coulis de fraise s'il te plaît ici ils commencent à avoir du mal à s'en procurer.

Dans l'attente de ta venue

Bébé.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, Tsunade et Gaara, préparaient la venue de la délégation officielle de Konoha, ils avaient pris comme prétexte de mettre à jours l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

Du côté des ninjas, Kakashi n'avait encore jamais vue Sasuke sourire autant, que depuis le jour ou l'Hokage leur avait annoncé à tout les deux qu'ils allaient voir Naruto. Depuis ce moment l'Uchiwa était tout sourire et parler sans qu'on l'y oblige à ses camarades, en surprenant plus d'un le croyant malade.

Ce matin là de bonne heure, les équipes sept et dix attendaient leur Hokage pour prendre la route. Après quelque minute d'attente, Tsunade arriva accompagner de Shizune et Kakashi, et ils se mirent en route tout de suite.

Sur le chemin, les adultes voyaient le comportement contradictoire de Sasuke, trouvant cela amusant au début, ils commençaient à perdre patience après un énième changement d'humeur.

-Bon Uchiwa tu te calmes ou je te renvois au village, lui déclara l'hokage

D'abord surpris, Sasuke ne dit rien mais après se mit à protester catégoriquement.

-Surement pas, je viens avec vous. Ça fait plus de huit mois que j'attends de le voir et vous ne le verrez pas sans moi.

-Ah oui, et si je demande à ton équipe de retourner au village ! Tu ne pourras pas contester mes ordres Sasuke.

- Vous n'avez pas fini ! Vous m'aviez promit que vous me prendriez avec vous, répliqua Sasuke les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es prêt à te mettre à pleurer juste pour m'accompagniez !

-Ce n'est pas pour vous, je veux juste les voir.

Tsunade le regarda surprise, Sasuke était entrain de pleurer devant elle sans aucune retenu juste parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de le renvoyer au village si il ne se calmer pas. Décidément il n'y avait pas que Naruto qui était imprévisible dans son village et ses deux la faisait bien la paire.

-Tu me promets de rester calme pour le reste du voyage et je te laisse continuer avec nous ! Compris

-Oui Hokage-sama, répliqua Sasuke en reniflement.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans autre saute d'humeur de l'Uchiwa, qui simplement avec la menace de ne pas voir son compagnon tenta de ne pas montré l'excitation qui le consumait.

En arrivant devant les portes de Suna, le Kazekage et son frère les attendaient. Après avoir examiné la délégation de Konoha, le Kazekage souffla quelque mot à son frère qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien visible des ninjas de Konoha.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Bonjour Kazekage-sama, répondit en retour Tsunade.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de voir certain d'entre vous, dit Kankuro en souriant à l'attention de Sasuke.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh bien pour ça tu n'as pas a t'en faire Sasuke, il est comme un roi ici.

-Je ne doute pas j'ai pensé à prendre de la glace caramel-nougat…

-Tu n'as pas oublié le coulis de fraise ? demanda Gaara avec espoir.

-Non j'y ai pensé mais si nous ne les mettons pas au frais dans peut de temps je doute que ce soit mangeable même pour lui.

-Oui bien sûr où avais-je la tête ? Venez dans mon bureau pour parler nous y seront mieux.

La délégation de Konoha les suivirent sans protester et une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Gaara leur indiqua que des chambres avait étaient mise à leur disposition et avant de pouvoir dire autre chose il fut coupé par Sasuke.

-S'il te plait Gaara, est ce que je peux les voir ?

-Euh…Gaara hésita il aurait bien aimé jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, mais un regard en biais à Tsunade, l'en dissuada. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre il fut une fois de plus coupé.

-Kazekage-sama, les médecins m'ont prié de vous dire que le travail avait commencé et ils demandent l'appui de l'Hokage-sama puisque celle-ci est arrivée.

- Vous avez quartier libre vous pouvez visiter la ville si bon vous sembles on ne viendra pas vous importunez. Allons-y Hokage-sama.

Rapidement Gaara et Tsunade sortirent de la salle au pas de course. Laissant les autres ninjas seul avec Kankuro qui les fit sortir et invita Sasuke à le suivre, ainsi que Kakashi.

Tout les trois attendaient devant la salle d'accouchement des nouvelles de Naruto. Au plus les minutes passait au plus Sasuke devenait nerveux, ne tenant pas en place il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi lui donne l'ordre de s'assoir. Alors pour évacuer son stress, il se mit à faire trembler sa jambe, que peu de temps après Kankuro arrêta en posant sa main dessus.

-Pourquoi c'est si long ? Ça ne devrait pas être si long ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Oui il faut qu'ils aillent bien, je ne me le pardonnerais pas sinon…

-Ca suffit Sasuke, ce n'est en nous mettant sur les nerfs que ça ira plus vite je suis sur que Tsunade fait de son mieux.

-Salut les jeunes alors ça donne quoi ?

-Ça donne que c'est long et que si dans cinq minutes je ne peux pas le voir je défonce la porte.

-Bonjour Jiraya-sama. Ça va faire une dizaine de minutes qu'ils sont enfermé là-dedans et comme vous pouvez le voir Sasuke n'a déjà plus de patience, répliqua Kakashi le nez dans son bouquin.

Ils durent encore attendre dix minutes, en retenant Sasuke, avant d'entendre le cri d'un bébé. Ce cri figea l'Uchiwa sur place plus que les protestations des sensei et Kankuro. La porte par laquelle le bruit s'entendait, s'ouvrir sur Gaara qui sourirait.

-Elle est magnifique ta petite fille Sasuke, vous pouvez être fier de vous.

-Naruto ? Comment va Naruto ? demanda Sasuke cachant difficilement sa peur.

-Il se repose pour le moment, mais Tsunade m'a dit de te laisser entrer si tu voulais les voir.

-Pour sur ! Cela plus de huit mois que j'attends pour les voir.

Gaara se poussa pour laisser entrer Sasuke dans la chambre. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers Tsunade lui demandant comment son compagnon allait. Son Hokage ne fit que répéter ce que Gaara lui avait dit : Naruto allait bien et se reposait pour le moment puisqu'il avait du avoir une césarienne pour faire sortir Mizuki. Celle-ci se portait à merveille et était entrain d'être lavé par Shizune qui une fois fini lui tendit sa fille.

Elle ressemblait en tout point à Sasuke si ce n'était ses yeux qui étaient aussi bleu que ceux de son autre père. En la prenant dans ses bras, Sasuke se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé amoureux de Naruto, il avait renoncé à rebâtir son clan pour rester aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie et celui-ci lui donnait la possibilité de rester avec lui tout en ayant des enfants. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Si ce n'est qu'ils soient heureux tout les trois.

Une heure après l'accouchement, Naruto se réveilla et vit un beau tableau devant lui. Sasuke somnolait dans le fauteuil en face de son lit tenant Mizuki, endormi, dans ses bras. Sans bruit, Naruto s'approcha et pris doucement sa fille dans ses bras avant d'aller la poser dans son berceau.

Sasuke fut réveillé par Naruto mais ne signala pas tout de suite sa présence à son amant, celui-ci sans avoir regardé Sasuke avait tiré une couverture dans son lit pour aller la poser sur son partenaire. Quand celui-ci lui attrapa par le cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as manqué Naruto !

-Toi aussi Sasuke. Elle est jolie notre fille tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sasuke.

-Elle est très belle, tu sais qu'elle a tes yeux ?

-Non je viens de me réveiller, et elle dort comment j'aurais fait pour voir ses yeux ?

-Oui pas faut…. Pardonne-moi Naruto.

-De quoi dois-je te pardonner ?

-D'avoir agit comme un imbécile quand tu m'as parlé de Kyuubi.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne t'en fait pas je t'ai totalement pardonné.

-Tu crois que vous pourrez rentrer bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas on verra avec baa-chan demain, je crois qu'il se fait déjà tard. Ça te dit de venir t'allonger au chaud dans le lit ?

-C'est une proposition Naruto ?

-Non je suis fatigué et l'opération fait quand même mal tu sais et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est recommander de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes pères se mirent au lit et profitèrent d'une nuit ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Dans la nuit Mizuki se mit à pleurer et Naruto se chargea de nourrir sa fille sous l'œil bienveillant de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, les jeunes hommes se levèrent de bonne heures, prirent leur douche ensemble et restèrent quelque instant silencieux à regarder leur fille dormir, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se mette à parler.

-Naru ?

-Humm ?

-Tu sais pendant que tu étais ici, Tsunade m'a posé des questions un peu bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir ?

-Comment tu étais tombé enceint ?

-Faut-il vraiment t'apprendre à faire les bébés ? Rigola Naruto

-Te mare pas trop Mizuki dort. Et en plus je suis sérieux. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir par quel miracle notre petite princesse est arrivée.

-En fait c'est très simple, nous avons passé la nuit à nous aimer. Et Mizuki s'est dit tient pourquoi pas allé embêter …  
-Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ?

-Mais c'était drôle tu aurais du voir ta tête, à mourir de rire… D'accord en fait je me suis aussi posé la question et kyu m'a répondu que c'était un peu de sa faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Kyuubi était une femelle, et en l'occurrence les femelles peuvent avoir des enfants. A un moment où je n'avais pas fait attention, elle était en chaleur et la Kyuubi en a déduit que quand elle est en chaleur, mon corps ressemble plus à celui d'une femme que celui d'un homme.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra en avoir d'autre ?

-Sens doute. Mais pour le moment je préfère que nous ayons que Mizuki, passer pratiquement neuf mois sans te voir c'est dur et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas prêt à renouveler l'expérience.

-Mais dans le futur, tu pourrais l'imaginer ?

-Peut être Sasuke, peut être.

Sasuke était content, Naruto n'avait pas dit non, ni oui d'accord mais il pouvait envisager de donner un frère ou une sœur à Mizuki. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils pourraient fonder une famille digne de ce nom avec Naruto, il allait tout faire pour les rendre heureux.

Quelque jour après l'accouchement, Tsunade autorisa Naruto à revenir au village caché de Konoha, avec sa fille et son compagnon, qui quelque heure avant le départ l'avait demandé en mariage.

Pour le jeune Uzumaki, le bonheur était complet Sasuke l'aimait, ils allaient se marier et ne l'avait pas rejeté en apprenant qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants tout les deux. Le retour dans son village natal se passa très bien. Naruto avait manqué à ses amis et ils avaient très bien pris la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke ainsi que le fait qu'ils soient père à 17ans.

Fin


End file.
